Fortunespell The NightWing (Dragonsona)
Note Fortunespell is my dragonsona so please don't take her without permission. No edits to this page *hits trollers with scroll* Only do it if you get my permission. I would do coding but I don't know coding to save my life DX Appearance Fortunespell is considered to be a weird dragonet by her appearance itself. She does appear to be a normal NightWing until you look more closer. Her eyes are more of a voilet color and her scatted star like scales make patterns in her wings. She wears a chain necklace that is animus-chanted by herself that she makes sure it doesn't come off. Personality Fortunespell wouldn't be one of those dragonets you hear about everyday,she is that dragonet who is sitting in the corner, listening to you and your friends take about other dragons and keep it in her head. She is a wise but silent dragon, Fortunespell won't speak unless talked to or when she feels like it. She may space out randomly but she will remember it. She does have a short term memory when placing stuff down and tends to forget where she put it after 5 seconds, But Fortunespell can be also unpredictable. Once you dig though her shell, you will see a more darker side. She is quick tempered and can be a bit of the cruel kind. At first, she may help you when it isn't life or death stuff but if you need help with her when you are in danger, she will leave you and just watch silently as the enemy dragon destorys you. But she has her reasons, she doesn't trust people easily. Unless you done so much stuff for her and never betrayed her, she will leave you in the dark. But she is also very vengeful, betray this young NightWing and she will do anything to get back. But this isn't her core, within her she is depressed and just needs a trustful friend that doesn't lie to her or act like their understand her. She went through tons of self-harm herself. But she has befriended some dragonets and she is loyal to them but she has gave up on saving them when they are about to die after one moment that happened to her. So all in all, Fortunespell is awkward but not a dragonet to mess with. History This awkward dragonet has a so-so history but it lead to her flaws. She had a normal parents exept when she got older. Her dad, Shadowblaze was the worker who kept the house running while her mom, Prophetfire took care of her. But then when she got older, the days of abuse came along. Fortunespell always had a loud voice but in these times, her mom always yelled at her to stop yelling. Her dad stopped feeding her and she and her mom had to take care of each other due to this. Fortunespell would lock herself in her room and would only come out when needed to. When she got hurt or needed to fix something of hers, she stopped asking for she was afraid of them snapping at her at do it herself. Her trust left her and she became shy and almost depressed. She started to eat less and basically starving herself and once, tried taking her own life since she felt worthless inside. Then when the Jade Mountain opened up, she signed up for that and she secretly hopes she can find someone that has felt the same way like her. Trivia Fortunespell's personality and history is based off of me and most of it is the truth. (There is a lot more but some secrets should be lefted untouched) This is a Major WIP, that's why I have no Talents and stuff like that. Category:Dragonsonas Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress